moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Doctor Who - Series 5 Extras
This article lists the various background character deaths that occur in the 2010 series of Doctor Who. Episode 1: The Eleventh Hour This episode primarily takes place in 2008 on Earth and introduces the Doctor's eleventh incarnation and his new companion Amy Pond. No extras die in this episode. Episode 3: Victory of the Daleks This episode is set in London, 1942 at the height of the Blitz. * Twenty-five German bombers fly over London only to be shot down by Winston Churchill's secret weapon, the Ironside. The Doctor is horrified to find that the Ironside robots are actually Daleks. * The Daleks reveal their hand after the Doctor attacks one of them. Churchill summons a pair of Marines into Prof. Bracewell's lab, but the Dalek immediately exterminates them both. * Using a Progenitor device, the Daleks create a new breed of Daleks using the purest form of Dalek DNA. Upon birth, the new Dalek paradigm assumes control of the Dalek ship, shooting the old Daleks and vaporising them. * Bracewell, revealed to be a Dalek robot, modifies three British Spitfire planes and makes them space-worthy. The three planes fly up into space and intercept the Daleks' ship, knocking out a transmitter dish that is keeping London's power grid active and preventing blackout. Two of the Spitfires are destroyed in the attack. Episode 4: The Time of Angels This episode is set in the 51st century and features the return of River Song and the Weeping Angels. * After spontaneously boarding the TARDIS, River tells the Doctor to pursue a fleeing museum ship called Byzantium. The TARDIS lands on the planet of Alfava Metraxis. The Byzantium, however, crashed. None of its crew survived. Episode 5: Flesh and Stone This episode continues where "The Time of Angels" left off. * Gravity fails on the Byzantium, causing all of the Weeping Angels to fall into a crack in time and be erased from existence. Episode 6: The Vampires of Venice This episode is set primarily in Venice, Italy in 1580. Also, Amy's fiancée Rory Williams joins her and the Doctor aboard the TARDIS. * When sneaking into the Calvierri school, Rory and the Doctor find a chest containing what appears to be a vampire corpse. The corpse is completely desiccated. * Guido's house is attacked by Rosanna's converted Saturnynian children. The Doctor, Amy and Rory escape, but Guido is trapped. However, he does not die alone: he sets several kegs of gunpowder alight and blows up the house, killing himself and the Saturnynian sisters. * With her girls dead, Rosanna commits suicide by feeding herself to her 10,000 sons lurking in the waters of Venice. With only the male Saturnynians left, the race is doomed to become extinct. Episode 7: Amy's Choice This episode takes place in Amy and Rory's hometown of Leadworth in 2015... or so it appears. Throughout the episode, the Doctor, Amy and Rory are shifting between the real world and a dream world, unable to tell which is which. * The Doctor, Amy and Rory witness several school children playing in some castle ruins. When they next shift, they find that all of the children have been turned to piles of dust. * The elderly residents of Leadworth are revealed to be Eknodines, parasitic aliens using the old folks as hosts. When the Doctor first confronts them, a postman appears and the Eknodines kill the postman by spraying him with an acidic mist that turns him to dust. * As the Doctor runs through the village, piles of dust can be seen everywhere, indicating that the Eknodines have slaughtered everyone. * It is revealed that Leadworth was, in fact, a dream caused by alien psychic pollen that had gotten clogged in the TARDIS' environmental systems. No one actually died at all. Episode 10: Vincent and the Doctor This episode takes place in the French town of Auvers-sur-Oise in 1890. In this episode, the Doctor and Amy meet the legendary painter Vincent van Gogh. * A woman is found dead in the street, having apparently been torn to shreds by a creature later identified as a Krafayis. The gory details are not shown. Episode 11: The Lodger This episode takes place in the town of Colchester in England, 2010. * A teenager is lured into a flat by the voice of an elderly man asking for help. The teen enters the flat but never comes out. * A young, drunk woman passes by the flat on Aickman Road and a voice lures her in, calling for help. The woman goes upstairs to the flat where she meets an unseen fate. * After a third woman disappears into the upstairs flat, the Doctor finds out that the flat is actually an alien timeship that's being operated by autopilot. The autopilot has been luring people in so it can use them to operate the ship properly and take off, but none of the subjects have been compatible and have been desiccated. The ship reveals it has killed 17 people in its search for a pilot. * Craig Owens causes the timeship to malfunction when he puts his hand on the activator. The malfunctioning timeship then implodes, but not before Craig, Sophie and the Doctor evacuate. Episode 12: The Pandorica Opens This episode primarily takes place on Earth in 102 AD and brings multiple enemies of the Doctor together. * When the Doctor, Amy and River arrive at Stonehenge, they discover a hidden underground cavern. While they were looking around the surface site, they failed to notice the severed head of a Cyberman, one which isn't quite dead... * The Cyberman head reintegrates with its damaged body and attacks Amy. It is destroyed when a Roman centurion impales its rusty chestplate with a sword. The centurion turns out to be Rory, who had supposedly been erased from existence back in "Cold Blood". * Rory turns out to be an Auton and shoots Amy. The Doctor is imprisoned within the Pandorica by an alliance consisting of his worst enemies. And to top it all off, the TARDIS explodes which results in a total event collapse, meaning that the entire universe ceases to exist. Episode 13: The Big Bang After the TARDIS exploded in the previous episode, the entire universe has ceased to exist with the exception of Earth and its moon. The year is 1996. * The energy of the Pandorica imprints a partial memory of the universe as it was onto a petrified Dalek in the National Museum. The Dalek comes to life and pursues the Doctor, Amy, Rory and River through the halls of the museum. It shoots the Doctor, but the energy blast isn't powerful enough to kill. River then retaliates by brandishing a blaster and firing an Alpha-Mezon pulse into the stone Dalek's eyestalk, destroying it. The Dalek's destruction isn't shown on-screen. Category:TV Deaths Category:Extras Category:Doctor Who